The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 92
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 92: Time to Fight "I understand.", Aaron said. He hung up. "What was it?", Alice asked. "It was Derick.", Aaron said. "He says that someone attacked Will, and now Andrew's fighting him." Suddenly, the automatic sliding doors opened to reveal Andrew. There was a giant hole where his brain was. 92: TIME TO FIGHT "What's with the hole?", Aaron asked. "My crab claws were damaged.", Andrew said. "They were hit with electricity, so I had to rip them out." "Do you have any idea who attacked Will?", Aaron asked. "I don't know his name...", Andrew said, "...but he had '0-008' on his chest." "'0-008'?", Aaron asked. "You mean like Alpha '0-001'?" "He also spoke with a Scottish accent.", Andrew said. "We need more details, Andrew.", Aaron said. "What did he look like?" "I didn't get a very good look at him.", Andrew said. "But from what I saw, he had a green beret and was smoking a cigar. But he was a tall bastard. He makes Storm Mantis look like what Hunter is to you." "Why are you here, Andrew?", Aaron asked. "I've got this permanent hole in my head.", Andrew said, pointing to his injury. "Besides, Alice has to have someone here to birth her daughter... just in case you fall, anyway. But I should warn you: the one who attacked Will survived me destroying his ship, and he's coming back tomorrow morning. You'd best get the other elementals ready." "I'll call them right now.", Aaron said, stepping out. ~*~*~*~* "Pat yer backs intae it, ye lazy fucks!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Th'morra mornin' means th'morra mornin'! Th' sun's awready starting tae come up!" Drone 3 patted itself on the back. "Dinnae git smart wi' me, 0-008-3.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Juist fur that, ye'r repairing Drones 6 'n' 10." Drone 3 sighed, then walked over to Drone 6's remains. "Hurry th' bugger up!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. ~*~*~*~* It was 7:45. The Elemental Eliminator's ship, which still had noticeable damage, was flying over Waurika. "Drone 5!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Track doon th' naurby body wi' elemental blood fae 'ere!" Aaron was watching. He, Daniel, Richter, Hunter, Patricia, Kevin, Derick, Dallan, Steven, and Eric were all waiting for the Elemental Eliminator's first move. Suddenly, a missile fired at the elementals. Daniel used Ice Blast against the missile, freezing it solid. Daniel then punched it, smashing the missile into pieces. "Fire mair missiles!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "We musn't let th' elementals stoap us! Add thaim tae oor collection!" "Flash Freeze!", Daniel shouted, placing his palm in front of his face. A bright white light flashed. When it disappeared, everything in the immediate vicinity was frozen. However, the Elemental Eliminator's ship was intact, having only its top frozen. "They've gotten oan mah lest nerve!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Drones, murdurr thaim a'!" "Master, the doors are frozen shut!", Drone 4 shouted. "Magma Pellet!", Drone 3 shouted as he threw a Magma Pellet at the door. Magma seeped through the cracks and melted everything it touched. "Ye damn idiots!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "How come didnae ye uise a Flame Pellet?!" "It would have burned the inside of the ship.", Drone 3 said. "Ah wid hae preferred that ower haein a giant nook in th' side o' oor ship!!', the Elemental Eliminator shouted. He sighed. "Ne'er mynd.", he said. "Juist gang murdurr thaim." "Yes, master!", the drones shouted before flying out of the ship. "Here they come...!", Aaron said. "Wait...", Derick said. "That can't be who attacked Will! It was just one person!" "Shit.", Aaron said. "That means this is just a distraction." "It means that whoever attacked Will is probably going to try and find him!", Derick shouted. "And Andrew's in the same hospital as Will!", Aaron shouted. "ALICE IS THERE, TOO!" "Well then...", Kevin said as his arm turned to magma. "I guess we'd better not let these robots get away." The Elemental Eliminator's drones landed on the rooftop opposite the elementals. They noticed that the ice was being melted. "What?!", Daniel shouted. "It means we're probably about to fight hybrid elementals!", Aaron shouted. Patricia punched Aaron, knocking him on his back. "The hell, Patricia?!", Aaron asked. "Hybrid elementals?!", Patricia shouted. Dallan and Steven held Patricia back. "We don't need to fight amongst ourselves.", Derick said. "I just counted the number of robots. There's just as many of them as there are of us." Suddenly, the Elemental Eliminator's drones leaped from one rooftop to the other. "Kill them!", Drone 1, the leader and most powerful of the ten, shouted. "I've got Daniel the ice elemental!", Drone 3 shouted. Before Drone 3 could touch Daniel, Aaron punched the drone in the face. When the drone got up, Aaron noticed that the area around Drone 3's chest was orange. Could that mean...?, Aaron thought to himself, Is that one a flame elemental?! BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff